Freddy Fazbear's Fiendish Felonies
by tigergirl64
Summary: When Jaxon signs up for a night job at Freddy Fazbear's, he doesn't realise quite what he's up against. With the terrifying four numbers he just wants to forget, his closest friends that keep falling into the same trap and killer animatronics, it's hard to keep going. The events spiral out of control until only one question remains. Who will survive?
1. Night 1 - Jaxon

**I have made this story in a format so as the nights progress, the story gets more and more intense. Please do not judge this story solely on the first chapter, but of course, no consequences if you do. :) Reviews are always welcome. **

* * *

><p>-<em>- Night One.<em>  
><em>Night Guard: Jaxon<em>  
><em>12:00 AM<em>

The red head sighed, glancing at the slip of paper one more time.

"Who would want to steal some arcade games anyway?" He collapsed in the dusty chair and stared blankly at the computer screen.

He whistled to himself, glancing around the room, looking at the various posters and news clippings.

Ding!

He jumped slightly as the computer blinked on, showing a lay out of the building. He moused over the rooms, and realised that the computer showed security camera footage.

The scene that was on by default was a storage like cupboard, where in the dim light sat several animatronics. He stared at them for a moment, before shrugging and moving on.

He scanned through all the rooms, and frowned when he saw a black screen staring back at him. He stayed on that dark screen for several minutes, before finally concluding that the camera was faulty.

He glanced at his watch and arched his eyebrows when he saw that he had spent a whole two hours looking at the rooms. It was 2:00 AM. Suddenly the telephone rang...

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE $&amp; #%#£€$&amp; DO YOU MEAN THEY WON'T RECOGNISE ME AS A PERSON?!" The scream rebounded through the empty halls, ricocheting through the rooms before finally landing on rusty ears.<p>

Yellow eyelids snapped open, squinting as they adjusted to the darkness of the room. Purple pupils narrowed and a dusty beak grinned as the metal skin keeping her alive booted up once more.

She stiffly lifted her head and took a shaky step forward, ignoring the twitching of her feet.

Fresh meat had arrived.

* * *

><p>"Okay... Okay..." Jaxon tried to steady his breathing. "They probably won't even come near me... They'll just have a nice long relaxing..." He trailed off as he stared in terror at the screen.<p>

"Wasn't there three?" He gaped at the two animatronics in the room and the very prominent space in between them where the other robot had been.

The purple rabbit animatronic snapped its head around and stared unblinkingly at the camera, smiling dementedly.

Jaxon screamed, throwing himself backwards and tipping over the chair he was sitting on. He scrambled to the left of the room and attacked the big red button, not even pausing to watch the iron door slam shut. He half sprinted half staggered to the other side of the room and finally smashed the other button, sliding to the ground at the same time as the door.

He whimpered pathetically before curling up in a ball and burying his head in his knees.

* * *

><p>The rabbit breathed in, relishing the musty air that finally filled its broken lungs again. It grinned, giggling maniacally as it staggered out of the room, not caring where it went.<p>

It didn't blink when it ran into cobwebs, didn't falter when it came to a closed door; simply plowed through it, and didn't react in the slightest to walking into several chairs.

The only thing that mattered was getting out of the storeroom... And finding the living one.

* * *

><p>Jaxon shakily got to his feet, not even trying to stop his hands from shaking. He turned slowly to the buttons and gently tapped the one labelled 'LIGHTS.'<p>

As the lamp blinked on, he craned his neck, peering into the darkness of the corridor. Nothing unusual greeted him, so against his gut screaming at him to go hide under the table, he pressed the 'DOOR' button and watched his steel protection slide away.

He proceeded to the other side of the room and repeated the process, cautiously looking out into the hallway, ready to jump back at any moment - but once more, nothing greeted him and he let his last line of defence slip away into the shadows.

He then trudged to the computer, already dreading looking at the blinking number he knew would be there. Perhaps he wouldn't have moved from his corner at all if he hadn't remembered the last piece of advice the phone guy gave him.

20% stared back.

Watch the power.

* * *

><p>'Bonny' - as the kids had nicknamed her (what a stupid name... She preferred her first, Natalie was much better) stumbled into another cleaning cabinet and let a hiss of despair escape from her aching lips. (Now that she thought about it, everything ached. It was hard just moving a couple of steps without something failing, whether it be her leg or one of her lungs.)<p>

Try as she might, she couldn't find the living one in her wreck of a body and felt her power wane every passing second.

CLANG.

The robot cocked her head, listening intently to the noise of a door. A memory stirred inside her, reminding her of the last living one, who used the same substance as her coating to protect himself.

Her eyes lit up and she laughed, allowing her body to shiver and twitch as she briefly relinquished control.

Turning away from the brooms, she followed the noise.

* * *

><p>Jaxon stood up, his arms shaking. Both the rabbit and the duck had started walking to where he was. He had almost no hope now, the only positive in the situation was that the third animatronic hadn't moved.<p>

10% at five o'clock. He let out a small squeek, realising how terrified he was. He walked over to the left door and pressed the 'DOOR' button, and walked over to the right door and did the same. He then sat down on the swivel chair and waited for his doom.

He closed his eyes, expecting any moment now to hear a banging on the door, a screeching of metal being torn apart, and then the silence of death.

He drew his knees up to his chest and waited. And waited... And waited. Nothing came. Slowly he poked his head upwards and stared at the screen. The duck was in the room to his right, head down, and with no sign of movement. He cautiously checked the room to his left and saw the rabbit in the same pose.

He stared incredulously at his watch, scarcely believing the numbers glowing back at him. 6:00.

He giggled slightly, then laughed, before breaking out into cheers, jumping up from the chair and dancing in delight. He had survived, and there was no doubt in his mind that he was never going to take up a job like that. That MacDonald's brochure suddenly looked appealing... First things first though, he had to get out and give the manager a piece of his mind.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell haven't you told anyone!?" He shouted, slamming his hands on the desk.<p>

The lady sighed, glancing ruefully at the coffee cup the boy had overturned in his frenzy.

"Do you have any idea what would happen if we told the government about this?"

"Innocent teenagers wouldn't almost die?" He scowled.

"They would order them destroyed. That of course would be a happy day for everyone involved, but it wouldn't work. People would get angry. Accuse them of feeling pain. Being 'real.' Then when they finally were released they wouldn't stop until every living thing on this Earth was dead."

"I..." Jaxon stammered. "That... That might not happen!"

"Are you sure?" The brunette leaned forward and stared at the red head.

"1892. Same situation as right now. Animatronics killed a night guard, it got looked into and they were sentenced to be destroyed. But the people got the facts wrong. Thought the things were innocent. Demanded them to be saved. Finally we had to take them back, just so they wouldn't kill any more people than necessary." She sighed and collapsed back in her chair. "We're stuck in a cycle of death, and all we can do is minimise the casualties."

"Well I'm not going back ever again. You'll just have to find someone else to save the world." Jaxon crossed his arms.

The lady sighed and closed her eyes. "I expected as much. Unfortunately, we don't have time to get any more flyers out. Is there anyone else you can call in?"

Jaxon gaped, astounded by her suggestion. "Your telling me I should willingly put my friends in danger, because you guys can't destroy a couple of animatronics that don't even work at day!?"

The lady ignored him and narrowed her eyes. "Son, this is a matter of national security."

"No way. There is no way in he-" he stopped. He looked to his left and realised that the body guard was almost certainly not for show. It didn't seem likely that the gun was either.

"Fine. But when they leave, you better freaking let them." He threatened one last time before picking up the phone.

He punched in a few digits, before reluctantly holding it to his ear.

"Zoe? I've got a favour to ask you." He stopped to roll his eyes. "No it's not burying a body, but it's not much better..."


	2. Night 2 - Zoe

Night 2  
>Night Guard: Zoe<br>12:00 AM

"Wheeeeee!" The girl spun in her swivel chair, squealing at the top of her lungs.

"I have no idea why you quit this job Jaxon," she called as she spun about the room. "The swivel chair alone is worth the killer animals!"

"Zoe focus." The voice crackled across the phone line.

"I am focusing!" A crash echoed across to Jaxon as Zoe slammed into the wall.

"For Gods sake-" there was silence for a few moments as Zoe picked herself up off the floor.

"I'm okay!" She shouted as she ran back over to the phone.

"Anyway! Are you just going to hover all night and be useless?" Zoe tapped the screen to look at the robots. All three were still there.

"No, I've got some notes from the lady." There was a rustling sound of old paper.

"Then why isn't she on the call? Who is she anyway?" Zoe walked away to drag the chair back to the phone.

"No idea, and I think it was Eve. Anyway shut up for a few seconds and listen."

"Bossy pants."

"First of all-"

"Why is that screen black?" Zoe poked the screen as if Jaxon could actually see her.

Jaxon sighed, and Zoe didn't have to see him to know he had smacked his head on the table and was likely going to regret it in five minutes.

"For God's sake Zoe, lives are in danger!"

"And I'm the one risking my life so I think I'm entitled to do whatever I like!" Zoe crossed her arms petulantly.

"Fine. Firstly, the animatronics get more active as the night goes on. There's one called 'Foxy'-"

"Me-ow!" Zoe laughed.

When she was treated to a stony silence, she sighed. "Fine... Go ahead."

"Thank you. You've got to check on that one every couple of minutes or he'll run down... East corridor. The cameras automatically open on where there's movement so if you open it and see a red blur, run to your left and close the door. Oh and the fox when it isn't running is in Pirate Cove. You'll see eyes of he's active."

"Pirate cove, red blur, left door. Got it."

"Okay. Bonny is the rabbit and it only comes through the left while Chica - the chicken - comes through the right."

"Are you telling me that not only are they killer robots, but they're OCD killer robots?" Zoe laughed.

"Freddy," Jaxon continued as if he hadn't heard her. "It doesn't seem to activate too often... It makes a creepy laughing sound... Oh, and when the power runs out, the other animatronics de activate and he runs to your left. You've just got to hope he doesn't attack until just before six."

"Freddy, left, power out." Zoe glanced to her left as she spoke. "Got it."

"So," she leaned back in the chair and tapped on the desk. "Sounds pretty simple to me."

"Wait, there's one more." Zoe heard the frantic turning of pages again.

"But you said there were four robots. Where could the last one even-" The camera panned over to the black screen.

"Be..." She gulped and quickly looked back at Pirate Cove.

"Golden Freddy." Jaxon finally announced.

"What, he doesn't even get his own name?" Zoe giggled, but with slightly less conviction. "That'd make me go a bit crazy."

"There's... Only one thing here." Zoe could practically hear Jaxon frowning in confusion.

"I'm all ears."

"Play dead."

The ominous words hung in the air, and there was no noise except for the crackling sound of static from the phone.

"Well!" Zoe finally stated with a bit too much volume. "With that cheerful statement, I must bid you adue." Zoe did a mock bow in her seat.

"Your doing that stupid bow thing aren't you." Jaxon deadpanned.

Zoe shrugged before realising he couldn't see her. "Well, your using up power and it's nearly two. Time for the freaky killer robots to come out to play!"

"Zoe I can stay on the phone if you want." Jaxon asked with a tinge of desperation in his voice.

"And what, breathe down my neck the entire time so I stuff up and die?" Zoe laughed her strange forced laugh again.

"Your funeral."

"Your concern means so much to me," Zoe sneered.

"But seriously Zoe, be careful." Jaxon dropped the snark.

"Aren't I always?" Zoe smiled before disconnecting the call.

She cracked her knuckles and smirked at the space between Chica and Freddy.

"Alright boys, let's play."

* * *

><p>It started with a giggle. Then a chuckle. Then a laugh. Before long the crazed howling was filling the hallways and sending chills down the robotic and living alike.<p>

From behind the purple curtains poked a long, slender hook that glinted in the dark, sending a tiny sliver of light through the darkness. The light illuminated the room just enough for piercing red eyes to be revealed, eagerly taking in their surroundings.

She opened her mouth and rejoiced in the thrill of movement, of the power seeping into her skeleton. She giggled one more time before slipping into the darkness, back behind the purple veil.

Foxy stared unblinkingly at the camera, knowing it was only a matter of time until someone slipped up.

* * *

><p>"Do you guys have no sense of direction or something?" Zoe laughed, watching as Bonny stumbled through the 'pretty hat room' as she had dubbed it.<p>

She quickly checked the Pirate Cove and creased her eyebrows at the sign.

"Okay that definitely not there before..." She leaned forward to attempt to make out the messy handwriting.

"It's me..." Zoe smirked. "It gives a warning? How sweet!" She cooed, before laughing.

"Now, where is that chicken... Hah, chicken. God I'm hungry." She sighed.

"Here, chicky chicky chicky..." Finally she landed in the bathroom saw the strange chicken staring at the camera. A strange rasping noise came from the computer, and Zoe froze in terror of the sound of broken breaths.

The thing seemed almost sad. It's purple eyes stared right through the screen, and Zoe inspected the robot closely for the first time that night.

Blood was dripping from it's mouth and was splattered all over it's previously white apron, an apron that read 'Let's Eat!' It's flippers were tarnished and metal peeked through the bright paint.

Zoe was brought out of her strange trance by the twitching of its flippers and the spazzing head. She took a moment to remind herself that they were monsters, before a cold seed of dread settled in her stomach.

She snapped around to look at the time. 4:00. The last time she looked at the fox was 3:00. She spun back around saw Chica grinning, before walking off the screen.

"I changed my mind." Zoe growled as she quickly grabbed the mouse. "You are a MEAN little birdy."

She clicked onto the Pirate Cove, and choked back a scream when she saw the curtains open with no fox in sight. She raced to find the East Corridor, and sure enough was greeted with a blur racing down the hallway.

She stood up in a rush, sending the swivel chair rolling backwards before dashing to the left and smashing the DOOR button.

She scurried backwards and checked the power levels.

"30 percent... Okay, we're fine. We're-"

BAM.

25%

"Wh- what?"

BAM.

20%

"Did you just-" Zoe stared in disbelief at her power levels, before racing to the door and screaming at the metal entity outside.

"DID YOU JUST DRAIN MY BLOODY POWER!?" She screamed, shaking her fist at the darkness beyond.

"I SWEAR TO-"

Creak.

Zoe spun around for the millionth time that night and realised she hadn't been tracking Chica or Bonny.

She ran to the right and slammed the LIGHTS button and was greeted with Chica leering at her from the end of the hallway.

"Aaaaaah!" She yelled as she punched the door button, and the killer robot was hidden away by iron doors.

She ran back to the computer and stared at the power supply, which was now on 15%. While she stared at that she noticed the camera had changed back to Pirate Cove. She felt a tiny ray of hope pierce the horrible situation she was in as it revealed Foxy back behind her curtains once more.

Zoe sighed and relief, taking the small shred of hope that remained and clinging to it like a lifeline.

She looked at the clock. 5:00. She had nearly made it. She sprinted to the left and quickly released her protection, but a small gut instinct made her check the lights too.

She screamed, her voice reaching an ear piercing octave as she saw Bonny staggering towards her. She slammed the door shut again and leaned against it, panting heavily. She allowed herself a few moments of whimpering, before running to the other side and switching on the lights.

Zoe screamed, this time in frustration and fear as she saw Chica pressed up against the window, panting with those ragged breaths.

She finally ran back to the computer and sat heavily back in the chair. She clicked onto the Pirates Cove and glared at the fox, ignoring the quickly depleting power supply.

"I swear to the Gods above," she muttered in a dangerously low tone. "When I survive this, I will melt you down into a little pathetic puddle of scrap myself."

The red eyes (which were all Zoe could see of Foxy) didn't waver and simply glinted in the dark, taunting the girl, practically laughing at her.

0%

Zoe was so absorbed in her hatred for the machine that she didn't notice the lights had gone out until the computer screen blinked out.

She heard the doors slide open and waited in silence for her fate.

* * *

><p>Slowly but surely, it felt the life returning to its body. The numb and shadow like existence it had been leading stopped, replaced with feeling, breathing, and pain.<p>

So much pain. Had it hurt this much last time? Surely not. But with pain came movement, and with movement came the hunt. The power was out now, it was her time to play.

So it exchanged pain (such a useless emotion) for merriment and began to laugh. It laughed and laughed, the low vibrations echoing through the rooms, before stalking through the hallways, pursuing the meat.

* * *

><p>Zoe shivered in the dark, her sweaty palms gripping onto the chair for dear life. Jaxon had told her that the animatronics shut down at six. There was a chance, albeit a small one, that they would freeze before they got to her.<p>

A creepy melody begun to play and lights flickered on and off beside her. As she stared at them she realised they were eyes. Each time they flickered they briefly illuminated a bears face.

She thought back to the news clipping Jaxon had shown her. In front of her was the money maker himself, Freddy Fazbear. She noted how strangely detached she seemed from the situation as she spoke aloud.

"I suppose I should be honoured." Her voice shook, and she wondered if there was any part of her that wasn't.

How would they kill her? Jaxon said that he was told they would stuff him in a suit. But she had studied all of the rooms thoroughly, and there weren't any empty suits left.

The black room, she remembered. Of course that's where they were held. She could practically picture herself as a giant killer cat. She giggled hysterically when she pictured a cat with blood on its face holding out a balloon to a little girl, and it was only then she realised the song had stopped.

She opened her eyes, not that it gave her that much more vision than when they were closed. The eyes were still lit up, but their brightness was waning. It flickered one more time before turning off completely.

Zoe gulped and stood up, holding the chair in front of her like a lion tamer from those movies. Nothing moved.

Her heart pounded, beating out of her chest as she came to a decision. It was still 5:00 so she had only one chance.

"Screw it." She threw the chair at where she estimated Freddy's face was, and took off to the right, not even pausing until she burst out the door, and she collapsed on the floor just as the clock struck six.


	3. Night 3 - Zoe

**Warning, people start dying from here on out. In the next few chapters there will be death, blood and dealing with death. If you believe this will offend you in any way please do not read on. :)  
><strong>

**Thank you for reviewing Gravity Shifter! :D**

* * *

><p>Ring ring.<p>

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

"For God's sake..." Zoe fished around in her pocket and pulled out a slightly cracked phone.

"What is it?"

"Oh my God you're alive!" Jaxon cheered.

"Love you too buddy." Zoe glanced around the rickety train before lowering her voice. "I'm going back you know."

"Your absolutely insane, you know." He mocked.

"Shut up, I know what to do this time. Also thanks so much for telling me about Foxy draining power." She smiled wanly at the woman sitting next to her, who seemed concerned that a teenager had a swivel chair on the train.

"What!? Tell me what happened." He demanded.

Zoe sighed and managed to tell the story without arousing much suspicion from the woman who now was smiling thinly at her as if she was mentally inhibited.

"Seriously? How did you get out if you ran out of power?"

"I threw a chair at Freddy and ran out of the building, now I've got to go, I'm about to arrive."

"You WHAT? Zoe wa-"

Click.

Zoe nodded awkwardly once more at the lady before wheeling the swivel chair off the train and into Freddy Fazbears Pizza once again.

* * *

><p>Night Three<br>Night Guard: Zoe  
>12:00 AM<p>

The black haired girl finally arrived at her office, and after retrieving the dented chair and replacing it with the new one, she calmly began her new nightly routine.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" She sang, clicking on the rooms in order from the closest to the furthest away.

When she arrived at Pirates cove she frowned when she saw the wooden sign now read 'SORRY, OUT OF ORDER.'

"Does that mean Foxy's not here today? That would make my day." She stayed on the screen for a few more moments before clicking on the rest.

When she finally arrived at the storage room, her stomach dropped and she felt like vomiting. None of the animatronics were there.

Her mind raced. None of them were in any of the rooms. They were in the building somewhere. That only left one place for them to be hiding.

"Oh god no..." She felt like bursting into tears. What on Earth had possessed her to come back? She was an idiot and now she was going to be a very dead idiot.

She ran from the computer, slamming the door shut, not even bothering to check with the lights, knowing with absolute certainty that they would be standing there, ready to finish the job that they started.

She spun on her heel, ready to race to the other side of the room, but stopped midway, frozen to the spot.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a heap of metal, spray painted a metallic gold shape.

As she stared, the eye shaped sockets lit up, illuminating a rusty face and blood scattered over the body.

As it slowly stood up, creaking and screeching, low scratching breaths came from its throat, sounding somewhat similar to a dying animal that had been run over.

Zoe tried to summon the strength to run, to scream, to plead for her life. There was no doubt in her mind that this creature would kill her.

Slowly she took a step back, visibly shaking from fright. The creature growled at her, taking a lunging step forward and swaying to the side.

It opened its move as it staggered, and a child like voice emanated from the robot, echoing around the room.

"It's me." The voice of a little girl giggled. "It's meeeeeeee."

Zoe was shocked into taking another step back, nearly stumbling and tripping, but just catching herself at the last moment on the bolt of the door.

"It's me! Don't you see me?" The girl asked sadly.

Thoughts whirled through her mind.

1987. The bite. Five children never found. Five animatronics gone wild. It's me. Hit the button. Run. Get out. It's me. IT'S ME.

"Can you really not see me? It's Kelly!" The robot was barely two metres away now.

In her paralysed stupor, she barely had the strength to lift her arm. She reached out, praying for a miracle, praying for something, anything to save her.

The robot lifted his arms, stretching out his hands, revealing sharp killer claws.

The robot pressed the claws against her throat, and she could hear her heart hammering out of her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable.

"Good-bye, friend."

She never opened her eyes again.


	4. Night 4 - Brock and Lachlan

Jaxon sat down heavily on the chair, staring at the paper.

'TEENAGE GIRL FOUND DEAD OUTSIDE FREDDY FAZBEARS."

Zoe Leas (age 15) was found dead outside the famous restaurant by passer by Michael Smith-

Jaxon dropped the newspaper and put his head in his hands, not being able to bear reading it again. He had killed her. He had let her go back to that monstrous place and he had killed her.

He felt like crying, but instead he just sat there in shock, not quite believing the cruel headline.

What if he chose someone else? Would they be dead? Would SHE be dead later on? Did he have the heart to chose again?

The answer came quickly to that one.

"There is no way in the universe that I am every talking to those... Disgusting people ever again." He growled.

The phone rang, and he halfheartedly picked it up.

"We would like to offer our sincere apologies-" Eve started.

"Go to hell." He snarled, gripping the phone tightly in his hand.

"You just killed an innocent girl because you can't just meltdown some god damn robots." He could practically hear to blood boiling in his veins.

There was silence from Eve for a few seconds.

"Who will the next candidate be?"

Jaxon's jaw dropped, physically astounded at the coldness of the manager.

"Well?"

He clenched his jaw, taking a few deep breaths before beginning.

"Listen you monsters. Because of you I now have to live with the fact I killed one of my best friends. If you even think for a MOMENT that I'm going to repeat that experience, you are out of your mind."

"So here's what I'm going to do. The second I get off this phone, and I mean the SECOND, I'm going far, far away. And if I hear even a trace of you coming after me or any of my friends, I will destroy you."

With that he hung up the phone and collapsed into tears.

Eve placed the phone on the receiver, quietly thinking about her situation.

"Should we go after him ma'am?" The intern standing at the door clutched her clipboard.

"No, Imogen. We'll just fall back on plan B." She tapped the desk absently.

"Understood." The intern bowed before taking off down the hallway, dialling a number into the phone.

"Hello Olivia? We need more night guards. Uh-huh. The old guy cracked it. Yup."

She stopped at her desk and placed the clip board down before resuming the conversation.

"Everywhere. Everywhere and anywhere you can get away with. Forget the law, this is life or death."

She paused for a moment before laughing. "If the government calls? Please, the government stopped caring a LONG time ago."

Imogen frowned. "What do you mean they haven't? Do you even remember the bite of '07?" She rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Just go do it. Uh huh. See ya."

* * *

><p>Night Four<p>

Night Guards: Lachlan and Brock

10:00 PM.

"Hey Lachie."

The teen looked up from his food. "What?"

He was hit with a wad of paper in his face and recoiled, flapping his arms like a chicken.

"What th-"

"Look at it!" Brock laughed.

Scowling, the boy un crumpled the paper and frowned at its contents. "Help wanted. Freddy Fazbear's." He glanced up at Brock who was staring expectantly at him.

"What? I don't get it."

"Moron." Brock sighed before sitting down next to him.

"Remember the weird phone call Jaxon gave before he left?"

"What the one about wrong choices and all the moral stuff?" Lachlan picked at his chicken.

"No, the other one where he flew off his handle and left the country." Brock deadpanned before whacking Lachlan on the arm. "Yes that one!"

"Okay, so I've remembered the phone call. Now what."

"Yeah, and remember how he told us specifically NOT to get a job at Freddy Fazbear's?" Brock raised his eyebrows.

Lachlan creased his eyebrows for a few moments before his eyes lit up with understanding. "Let's do it."

"Now he understands!" Brock made a grand sweeping gesture with his hands. "Now cause you took so long-" Brock snatched the plate away from Lachlan. "I'm gonna eat your food."

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to start so late? Why don't we get like food privileges or something? You know, like, 'you did a good job watching over this weird place so have some free food?" Lachlan sighed, walking around the small room, looking at the various clippings on the wall.<p>

"Hey, 1987. Wasn't that when you-"

"Think fast!" Brock shouted.

Lachlan turned around in confusion and received an old doughnut to the face.

"Ugh!" He cried, peeling it off his face and gagging as he threw it in the bin.

"Brock what the-"

"Shh shh shh!" Brock held a finger in the air. "You hear that?"

Lachlan frowned. "Uh, no?"

"That, is the sound of me not giving a-"

"Wait, shush for real!" Lachlan shouted, his eyes widening.

"Huh?" Brock lowered his arm.

"Do you think there's someone in the building?" He whispered, seemingly shrinking in fear.

"No way." Brock scoffed. "You're hearing things."

"Check the security cameras." Lachlan insisted, walking over to the computer and sitting down.

"Honestly, who would even want to steal from this place?" Brock sighed, hunching over beside Lachlan as he booted up the monitor.

Lachlan didn't respond and continued mousing through the rooms, and eventually Brock fell silent watching his friend scrutinise each room.

He finished on a filthy supply closet, and leaned back in the chair.

"I swear I heard something." He put his hands on the back of his head, frowning at the computer.

Brock shrugged. "Maybe a bit of doughnut hit the fan." He straightened up and looked around.

"God it's dusty in here. Who cleans anyway?" He glanced at the clock. "Its nearly three, we're nearly done already."

"What does this mean?"

"Huh?" Brock turned around, and saw Lachlan pointing at a small number at the bottom of the screen.

"Uh, I dunno. Maybe they can't pay too much on bills?" He shrugged.

"You know I just thought of something." Lachlan leaned back in the seat. "It said watch the animatronics right?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Well we've only seen one. That Freddy guy."

"Your point being?" Brock was browsing through the photos on the wall, smirking as he saw a ridiculous one of a bald kid grinning at the camera, cheese and tomato sauce smeared all over his face.

"Well, we should have seen more than one, shouldn't we?" Lachlan exclaimed impatiently.

"Eh, maybe they're in the black room. Go look for them if you're that anxious."

"But we're on 40% power, should we waste it?"

"What's gonna happen. We get fired?" Brock scoffed. "We only took the job to screw with Jaxon."

"What's the logic behind that anyway? Didn't he like, flip and go to Canada or something?"

Brock shook his head sadly. "I can't believe you've forgotten Lachlan." He took a step forward and crouched down as if talking to a child. "What's our golden rule?"

"We're idiots and we don't ask questions." Lachlan chanted.

Brock patted him on the head. "Very good. Now go find the animatronics."

* * *

><p>The red fox narrowed its eyes, snarling in confusion. The memory of yesterday was blurred, confused. Its body was stiff, as if had not moved for many hours. But surely it had? Who had killed the female? She was not here anymore, that it was certain of.<p>

It jerkily crept forward, peeking through the edge of the corner. A rusty security camera stared back. Foxy's eyes flared, as it stared through the lens of the camera. It's vision travelled through the heart of the camera and landed upon the new meat, gazing distractedly at something beyond her vision.

It snarled, something about living ones brought a feeling of deep insatiable hatred.

But at same time, with the hatred came a satisfaction. After all, if there were no living ones, how was it to kill? To feed on the blood of the dead, to watch the life fade from their eyes?

A voice sounded, words that sounded so familiar to the robot that it hurt. It felt like the night when she had died all over again. It was too painful, she jerked backwards and broke connection with the camera.

Breathing heavily, she retreated back behind the curtain. The other emotions were gone. Now there was only pain.

* * *

><p>"I'm boooooored." Brock groaned, sitting down on the floor.<p>

"Shut up Brock your distracting my learning!" Lachlan responded, instincts honed from years of practise.

"How long are you gonna hog the computer!"

"...It's only 1:30 Brock." Lachlan continued staring intently at the rooms.

"Thats 1 and a half more hours than you should've spent looking for the damn robots!"

"Oh my god." Lachlan froze, eyes widening.

"What now!?" Brock exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I think I found them."

"Woo hoo! Now let me go search up-"

"No, I think you'll want to see this first..."

"God, you've found them! What's the big-"

A scream pierced the silent building, followed by some cackling laughter.

"Oh."

Staring at the screen was a yellow robot with blood dripping from its eye sockets. It had what looked like a wing outstretched towards them, with rust spotted along the sides, and some splatters of light brown dried blood here and there.

It was the one that had screamed before laughing, and Brock was reminded vaguely of a witch in old horror movies.

"Okay... So its been left on a 'creep everyone out mode.' That... Doesn't prove anything..."

"I'm glad you think so." Lachlan shivered. "You can go tell the rabbit outside our door that."

"What the-" Brock didn't even finish the thought as he ran to the left and hit the lights.

Nothing stared back at him but an empty corridor, and he exhaled in relief. "See Lachlan?" He breathed. "Just an empty corridor." He turned back towards his friend, taking a step away into the hallway.

He didn't even have time to scream as a hook wrapped around his neck and pulled him into darkness.

* * *

><p>Foxy grinned, her teeth flashing in the darkness. The human was whimpering, crying, begging for his life. This was what she wanted. To leave the pain behind and move on with the killing.<p>

"Please no..." It whispered, curling up in a ball.

There was the pain again. The pain from the other life. She snarled, growling at the pathetic human.

A voice issued from the small bit of humanity she had left, but instead of helping it only hurt her more.

"Time to die." Her old voice echoed, distorted and twisted with time.

"Oh my God." He breathed, straightening up and staring at her. I felt my arm rise up in the air, and for once felt a twinge of regret of ending a life.

"I'm gonna be sick." He clutched at his stomach, eyes wide in terror.

"Goodbye."

She plunged the hook into his chest, holding it there for a second before pulling it out again.

The human coughed, bile and blood mixed together in his mouth. He dropped to the floor, his body shaking and spazzing. He attempted to hoist himself up onto his arms before they failed and he slumped onto the floor.

Foxy took a step back, watching dissatisfied as the energy faded from his jerking movements, and he slowed to a stop.

She narrowed her eyes before stalking away, leaving the body behind her.

"Maddy?" The human groaned, clinging to life.

Foxy crossed the gap between them in moments, a roaring sound in her ears, and stabbed him once more in the forehead. Blood spurted out of the wound and Brock fell dead to the ground.

She growled, angry with how she had not enjoyed the kill. She turned on the spot and ran off into the dark, with one question lingering in her mind.

How did he know her name?

* * *

><p>"BROCK!" Lachlan screamed, desperately peering into the darkness.<p>

A groan came from the darkness, and he screamed again as the rabbit staggered into sight. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it, panting.

His mind raced, trying desperately to understand how he had gone to laughing with Brock, to crying alone and about to die. A silver thing had come out of the darkness and snatched Brock away, and had almost certainly killed him.

He stumbled forward and closed the other door and staggered over to the centre of the room before collapsing on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest.

"It's just a bad dream. A horrible, disgusting, twisted, terrifying, sick..." He ran out of words and was left whimpering by himself.

BANG.

BANG.

He covered his hands with his ears and curled up in a ball.

"Go away!" He screamed desperately. "Leave me alone!"

BANG.

BANG.

"No! Go away, go away, go away!" He shouted.

BANG BANG.

BANG BANG.

He started crying, his body shaking in fear. He was so scared that he could hardly breathe, and he was soon gasping for air.

Everything went silent. He stayed in his ball for a few seconds, before realising the lights had gone out. So had the fan. He glanced to his left and gasped when he saw the doors had gone up.

"Oh God... Oh god... Oh god!" He muttered feverishly, rushing to the computer. 0%.

A laugh boomed around him, and he started crying again, any bravery he had had sapped from his best friends death.

He was suddenly over taken by an overwhelming sense of tiredness, and he struggled to keep his eyes open as Freddy came closer.

* * *

><p>Power surging through its body, Freddy passed through the rooms in a rage of hunger. It had not tasted meat in so long, and soon it would feast.<p>

Its eyes flared red, illuminating the cobwebs clinging to the furniture. Soon. Soon. Soon.

It charged through the doors, feet pounding on the floor. Soon. Soon. So-

It stopped in confusion, staring at Bonny who was standing in between her and the door to food. Freddy grunted, raising an arm towards the purple animatronic.

Bonny made a clicking sound, gears turning in its suit. It turned its head towards the living one resided, and then turned back to Freddy.

Slowly, Freddy looked at the ground, giving a quick nod of consent. It had to give up the food for another day, no matter how hungry it was.

A sadness now replaced the anger. It was so hungry. Starving everyday seeing humans but never having the power to eat. It had been stuck in the suit for twelve years, and never a day went passed when it wished for real food. It had gotten so happy when the watchers had come, food at last.

But Bonny had already claimed the meal, and Freddy did not have the strength to fight. They were all so hungry, so pained by their existence that hunger was the only way they could bear to live.

Reluctantly, it trudged back to its hiding place, waiting for the power of movement to leave.

* * *

><p>Lachlan look up sharply as he heard the heavy footsteps fading away. Was he safe? Could he bear to be safe when Brock was dead?<p>

Cautiously he stood up, taking a few steps into the centre of the room. Nothing moved, and he dared to hope that he would survive. He looked at the time. 2:00. He no longer cared about the job, or messing with Jaxon. He just wanted to go home.

He took a step to the door to his right, about to break into a run, when the cold weight of a hand appeared on his shoulder.

He turned slowly and saw the rabbit looming over him, eyes staring at him without a trace of emotion.

In his terror induced stupor, he managed to squeak out one thing. "You're not Freddy."

To his surprise, the creature laughed, a girls laugh, one that couldn't be older than five. She had a strange accent that he couldn't place, but knew he had heard before.

"You're right." It giggled. The smile dropped off its face and it leaned forward, teeth glistening.

"I'm worse." She lunged forward and everything went black.


	5. Night 5 - Jackson and Riley

**So in this chapter there is two guys with the same name. While reading this, keep this in mind.**

**Jaxon - The one who flipped and went to Canada. **

**Jackson - The new night guard. **

**Please review :D**

* * *

><p>Jaxon laid the newspaper on his lap, his eyes closed. He put his head in his hands and allowed himself one tear.<p>

It seemed the world was determined to kill everything he loved. First 1987, and now-

No. He would not sink into self pity. He would get revenge, and then deal with the consequences. He calmly opened his eyes and picked up the phone, smothering any hatred that resided within him. Professionalism first, then emotions.

"Freddy Fazbear's, how can I help you?"

"I told you what would happen if you harmed another of my friends." He stated.

As he expected, the girl on the phone muttered some form of an apology before rushing off. A couple of minutes later, a cool voice spoke again.

"Jaxon."

"Eve, I have a strange feeling that I told you not to harm my friends? And yet, in the paper today," he paused to pick up the news. "It very clearly reads, 'Two teenagers found dead outside Freddy Fazbear's, professionals say unrelated to previous case,' and do you know what the names of those two kids were?"

"Jaxon, please." Eve sighed.

"Brock Stanner and Lachlan Pier." He continued, not a trace of anger in his pleasant tone.

"Do you know who those people were?"

"Innocent civillians?" Eve suggested.

"My friends!" He shouted, ignoring the static of the phone.

Silence from Eve.

"Do you remember what I said I would do if you harmed another of my friends?"

"Be reasonable Jaxon, how could we know they knew you-"

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE GETTING MORE PEOPLE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"If you like you could sign up for our therapy classes?" Eve sighed.

"I will burn this company down to the ground." Jaxon threatened before terminating the call.

* * *

><p>The brunette leaned against the wall, humming to himself. He glanced to the right every time a family filed into the cinema but hadn't seen his friend yet.<p>

"Jackson?"

Jackson turned around in surprise, grinning. "Hey Nam, what're you doing here?"

"Same thing as you I guess." The guy with glasses smiled. "Watching a movie."

"Cool, have you seen Brock? We're supposed to watch that war movie that's out." Jackson glanced around as if his friend would appear.

"The one with the robots?" Nam asked, also looking around.

"Yeah."

"Well..." Nam frowned for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"Brock," he started. "Isn't here. He's... On a vacation! Yeah." He nodded subconsciously.

"O-kaaaay?" Jackson frowned. "When will he back?"

"Uh, a week or so. Anyway, he wanted you to have this."

"What, is he dying or something?" Jackson laughed.

Nam forced a laugh too and avoided eye contact.

"Freddy Fazbear's." Jackson raised an eyebrow. "What is this, a job?"

"Yeah. He said its pretty good pay for such an easy job. Oh and he said bring a friend too. Yeah." He finished awkwardly.

"Right." Jackson glanced down at the paper again before smiling thinly at Nam. "Thanks..."

"Your welcome. Well I better go now. See you around." Nam slightly nodded before walking away.

Jackson stood in confusion for a few moments before waling away too.

When Nam was sure he was out of earshot, he sat down at a nearby bench and picked up the phone.

"Hey Eve? Yeah, I've got your guys."

* * *

><p>"So what. That's it? Sorry, your friend's not here right now. Have a job with a place that has found kids dead outside it, it's great pay. Bring a friend!" Riley sighed exasperatedly. "You can't be serious about going."<p>

"Eh, why not." Jackson shrugged. "What could go wrong?"

"Famous last words." Riley replied seriously.

"Well we're not exactly in a horror movie are we? Nothing's going to happen. Plus, it even says on the thing 'free food!'" Jackson joked. "I'll take getting murdered if I get cake."

"I'm serious Jackson! We shouldn't go. The whole situation's shifty." Riley stopped in the middle of the path with his hands on his hips.

"And I'm serious Riley! Nothing. Is. Going. To. Happen. The police investigated, and it was just a coincidence. What, d'you think a murderer's gonna be hiding in their, politely waits for us to arrive, find him/her on the security cameras and THEN rip our faces off like those kids?"

"That's exactly what I think!" Riley exclaimed.

"Well then you're an idiot." Jackson sighed and continued walking.

Riley ran to catch up. "I'm serious dude!"

"Well then, if you're a good friend, you won't let me die alone." Jackson declared triumphantly.

Riley was silent for a moment before groaning. "I hate you sometimes."

"Suuuure you do. Now come on, we're going to be late.

* * *

><p>Night Five.<p>

12:00

Night Guard: Jackson and Riley

"Well this is... Quaint." Jackson tried as they walked into the tiny room furnished only by a desk with various supplies on it.

"Hey, a computer!" Riley exclaimed and ran towards it, shouting "DIBS!"

"See! It's not so bad."

"You spoke too soon." Riley muttered.

Jackson turned around to see a miffed Riley glaring at some security footage.

"What, did you expect to play video games all night?" Laughed Jackson.

"I was hoping for something semi interesting, rather than some boring old camera footage." Riley leaned back in the chair.

"Well, whatever. While you entertain yourself with the computer you wanted to play so much on, I'm going to go look around."

"Wait, what." Riley sat bolt upright, staring at Jackson like he was a ghost.

"You're going to leave me here alone!?" He cried.

"Your concern means so much to me." Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know, that too. But I'm the one who's been planning out in detail every possible way I could die! If you leave I'll probably have a heart attack before the murderer even gets to me."

Jackson rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I mean 'murderer.'" He emphasised the word with finger quotation marks, laying heavy emphasis on each syllable.

"If you actually believed there was a murderer, you should have said something while we were walking." And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving a spluttering Riley behind him.

"Are you bloody serious!" He finally managed, slamming his face in the desk.

* * *

><p>Jackson vaguely noted he should have brought a flashlight as he stumbled about in the dark.<p>

He kept a hand on the wall to his left at all times, remembering an old story about how if you did that you would always find the way out of the trickiest maze.

Occasionally he heard some clicking and whirring noises, but he passed them off as the security cameras being manned by Riley.

He whistled an aimless tune as he wandered, and wondered if Riley actually had a point. The place was definitely creepy with the dark hallways and the sticky cobwebs, and a potential murderer definitely didn't help the freaky atmosphere.

"Ah!" He bit his lip as he ran into a table. A soft thunk sounded, and as he felt around he realised it was a conical purple hat. He laughed and strapped it on his head before using the table to get to the next exit.

As he walked through the hallway, he thought back to the conversation with Nam. No matter how much he insisted otherwise, Nam was being weird, and he was already pretty weird considering how much time he spent online. Like it was bordering unhealthy.

But this time he looked like he was lying. And uncomfortable. He supposed that Nam being such a goody two shoes as he was, anything dishonest would be uncomfortable.

But what was he lying about was the question. He tried to recall what he had said.

Brock's not here. That was obviously true. Brock's on vacation. That's when he started looking awkward. He told me to give this to you. Definitely avoiding eye contact. It's good pay. Looked honest enough. Bring a friend. Then he started making eye contact again.

So therefore he was lying about something to do with Brock. But what?

Lost in his train of thought, he stumbled into an open door and grinned happily. In front of him was a play ground like room, with a purple curtain dotted with stars in the back ground.

"Woo, partay!" He laughed as he walked over to the ball pit.

Behind him the clicking and whirring noise sounded again.

* * *

><p>Riley watched as his friend walked through the rooms, smirking several times as he stumbled into various furniture.<p>

He cursed quietly as the screen went static and he lost contact with his friend. Shrugging, he went through the other rooms, frowning as he saw they were all covered in static.

"Come on," he sighed, whacking the side of the computer with the side of his hand.

Nothing changed, and he gave up, instead deciding to explore the room. There wasn't much to explore, except for various news headlines on the wall. He looked at them all, and caught his breath as he read a familiar four numbers that he had hoped not to see ever again.

He purposefully averted his gaze and picked up the slip of paper, throwing it in the bin. The number 1987 was soon covered up by other junk that he found on the wall, and he presently forgot about it.

He wandered back over to the computer, and grinned as he saw the cameras back online.

He looked through all of the rooms, which were all mostly boring. He eventually found where Jackson was hanging out, and shook his head at his friends antics in the childish playground. He frowned at a strange contraption that was peering out of the curtains, and leaned forward to try and figure out what it was.

It was covered with shadows as well as being hid behind the curtains. But as far as he could tell, it was some form of robot, with comical eyes that resembled Sonic the Hedgehog's.

He rubbed his eyes, as the strain of staring at the dim screen was hurting, but when he looked back the screen was static once more.

"What do they even use to get this footage? It looks and performs horribly." He sighed, but remained in his chair at risk of spotting the dreaded four numbers again.

This time, he used his feet to propel him on the swivel chair to the left of the room, to inspect two buttons on the door.

One was white and labelled 'LIGHTS.' The other was red and labelled 'DOOR.'

Curious, he tapped the lights button. Some ceiling lights flickered in above him and briefly illuminated a pair of red eyes. He quickly tapped the button again, and was greeted with a mechanical rabbit staring him down, blood dripping from his face.

Riley screamed and instinctively slammed the 'DOOR' button, and pushed back on the sturdy iron doors that appeared, sending him flying to the middle of the room.

Panting, he glanced behind him, suddenly a lot less trusting of the dark. He hesitantly stood up and walked to the right, extremely conscious of the other robot banging on the door. He wondered how long he would be able to keep up this strange feeling of disbelief, and utterly lose control.

As he hit the lights button, he realised it wasn't very long at all. Leering down at him, was a robot in the shape of a massive chicken. It was grinning down at him, and he realised it had two sets of teeth. One robotic and killer, but the other looked terrifyingly human.

It grabbed him by the neck and laughed, a terrifying mixture of wheezes and grunts, with a young girls laugh in the background.

"Let's eat!" She laughed.

"Let's not!" Riley stammered, desperately wriggling under her grip.

Its eyes narrowed, staring him down. Under its demonic gaze, Riley went limp, praying under his breath.

Slowly, it opened its mouth, and whispered a word that sent shivers down his spine.

"Timmy?"

He was now frozen in terror and confusion, with strange unrelated thoughts tumbling through his mind. He thought about how strange it was that there was a whole room dedicated to party hats, and wondered what Jackson was doing.

But when the killer robot uttered that one word, he was lurched back into reality. His mind echoed the one number over and over again.

1987.

The robot leaned forward, razor sharp teeth inches from his face.

1987.

"Siobhan?" He tried once more to wriggle out of the way, but the animatronics grip was like iron. He noted that it probably WAS iron, and laughed a little despite the extremely non humorous situation.

1987.

"But you're-"

"Yes I am." The chicken nodded, before baring its teeth a biting a chunk out of his arm.

Riley screamed, bolts of pain striking through him. He struggled to stay conscious, but reality quickly slipped away. The robot leaned forward once more for another bite, but instead of pain, the last thing he heard was one more scream.

* * *

><p>Jackson screamed, staring at the robot who was stretching out towards him.<p>

It resembled a large fox with a hook attached to its right hand. But whereas that idea on paper would have been amusing, the real life version was terrifying and disturbing.

Its hook was drenched with blood, and he shuddered to think who the last victim was. Riley had screamed. Was there more of them in the building? Was Riley already dead?

He didn't even notice that he hadn't moved until the fox snapped her head around and stared straight at him.

He screamed once more before running out of the building, narrowly missing the door frame. He heard a low laugh booming around him, but didn't slow. Jackson was reminded vaguely of a nightmare he had had as a kid.

He would be running down a dark corridor, but never seeing an exit. A laugh would sound and he would be stopped by a massive looming figure standing in front of him. The thing would lift what looked like a knife to his face, and he would wake up, drenched in sweat.

He wished he could wake up now, as another voice joined in the demonic laughter. It was high pitched, like the ghost girl from a recent horror movie he had watched.

He ran through the party hat room, and realised he still had that ridiculous hat on his head. That thought sent another wave of adrenaline through his body, increasing his speed. There was no way he was going to die wearing THAT.

He considered briefly pausing to take it off, but even the thought of stopping made him lose concentration and plough through a chair. He swore loudly, clutching his knee, and proceeded to awkwardly hobble through the rest of the room.

Was the robot chasing him? Were OTHER robots chasing him? Was Riley alive? Could he afford to go in and find him?

He mentally scolded himself. This wasn't a video game. This was real life and he'd been damned if he left his friend to die.

Swiftly changing course, Jackson grabbed onto a support pole, swung round, and released to propel himself to the left, the pain in his knee reduced to a dull throb.

Just as he felt the beginnings of relief from pain, he misjudged the door width and smashed his shoulder into the frame. This time he did fall over, shouting unintelligible words in pain.

Jackson felt a heaviness seeping into his bones, and struggled to get up once more, clutching his left shoulder with his hand as he ran. This time, determined not to sustain any more injuries, he held his left hand out in front of him like a rugby player.

Finally he reached the security room and was horrified to see Riley bleeding out on the ground, with another robot standing over him.

His emotions more jumbled than ever, he screamed at the top of his lungs and grabbed the fan, pulling its cord as far as he could.

The robot turned towards the sudden sound, and Jackson smashed it over the head with his fan-turned-weapon. A sickening shattering sound screeched through the room as bits of paint and metal was shredded by the fan.

While holding the fan with his right hand, he expertly manoeuvred around the screaming robot and grabbed at Riley's right arm, ignoring the malformed shape it had taken and the disgusting ooze that coated his hand.

He yanked Riley upwards while clutching desperately to the fan, and when his friend was standing somewhat upright, he threw the fan at the animatronic's eye before racing out of the room.

He heard one more scream before the building went silent, and he realised the fan must've been pulled out of its socket.

"Wazzz... It hurfsss..." Riley mumbled, barely moving as Jackson hauled him through the building.

"Come on dude, nearly out. Okay? We're nearly in the clear!" He ignored the footsteps that were now keeping pace with them.

"I cand... Cand... Muuf..." Riley felt like a dead weight.

"Come on buddy, come on." Jackson felt a seed of doubt wriggle into his mind.

Would Riley even live long enough to get out? He had to have lost a ton of blood... But how much was fatal? Was there even a point trying to escape if his friend would die anyway?

"Don... Don stop, run..." Riley grabbed onto Jacksons fore arm and hauled himself further up, now making a conscious effort to keep moving.

Jackson was grateful he was no longer running while dragging his mess of a friend, but it didn't change that he had no idea where the exit was.

"Hey, Riley. You wouldn't happen to know where the exit is?"

Riley's head drooped, but he managed to point back the way they came.

"Oh for God's sake," Jackson growled. Thinking quickly, he ran into a supply closet, clamping a hand over Riley so he would stop making noise.

In the silence, he could hear their hearts beating out of their chest, and was certain they would be found.

But the footsteps continued past their hiding place, and Jackson let out a long breath. He counted to twenty, each second accompanied by Riley's rasping breath, before charging out of the cupboard and sprinting down the hallway.

"Jacksin... The robots... They-"

"Do me a favour and stop talking."

"But-"

"Riley, I'm sure whatever it is can wait." Jackson stopped next to a large set of double doors, but when he pushed on them they didn't budge.

"It's locked!" He screamed in frustration, pounding the metal with his fist.

"But we didn... Luck it!" Riley slurred, also pushing on the door.

"Ram it!" Jackson yelled, grabbing a picture frame off the wall and slamming it against the door.

"It's gotta give!"

Riley, despite his half dead posture also grabbed a wilting plant, and smashed the vase against the door. Unfortunately all it achieved was shards of glass flying everywhere and cutting them on the face.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" Jackson shrieked, clutching his face with his hands and dropping the painting. While trying to withstand the pain, he kicked on the door, and he finally heard a faint clicking noise.

"We're through!" He shoved Riley through the door, instantly regretting it as he heard his friend hitting the ground with a dull thud.

He reached for the door handle, but froze halfway as a triumphant scream sounded behind him. He turned, and without giving himself time to think, launched himself at the red fox staring him down, wrapped his hands around where he guessed the neck was and yanked upwards.

Caught by surprise, the robot lurched backwards, catching its hook on the wall. Praising his luck, Jackson rebounded off it, and grabbed the thing closest to him, which happened to be an rotting piece of wood.

He vaguely wished that he had seen that when they were trying to ram the door, but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind as he slammed the lumber into the robots stomach, not stopping even when he heard gears catching on the wood.

The robot screamed again, but that didn't make Jackson stop. What made him freeze, was the squelching sound coming from the robot. In horror, he drew out his make shift weapon and saw blood oozing from its tip.

He stumbled backwards, gazing in terror at the half human half machine as it freed its hook.

"Goodnight," it snarled, before thrusting its hook into Jackson's gut.

* * *

><p>Riley came to consciousness sprawled out next to the road. His eyes burned from the foreign sensation of sunlight, and he struggled to sit up.<p>

Bad idea. Bolts of unimaginable pain shot through his arm, and he curled up in a ball, desperately trying to stop the pain. His muscles were stiff, as if he'd slept on the ground, and suddenly he remembered.

Jackson.

He sat up, ignoring the pain, and searched for his friend. Did he get out? He couldn't remember. He was pushed through the door and... He reached up to rub his head, where a huge bump had formed, covered in dried blood.

"H-" he broke into body racking coughs, which luckily caught the attention of a morning jogger, who instantly ran over.

"Oh my God, are you okay!?" The man asked, reaching for Riley's arm.

"An ambulance..." He went to grab the mans phone.

"Whoa there. I'm not letting you take my phone. I'll just call them myself."

"Sir, I had a... Friend. Where is he?"

"Well you're the only dying person here if that's what you mean." The man joked, before holding up a finger for silence as he started talking to the operator.

But far from lifting his spirits, Riley felt a part of him die, and he sank back into the concrete.

Jackson wasn't outside. He hadn't gone for help, because it wouldn't have taken him nearly 5 hours to get it. He didn't remember Jackson getting out either.

"My friend... Jackson..." Riley started.

The man put the phone against his shoulder and called down at him. "What'd you say?"

Riley stared at him, practically feeling his sanity slipping away. "Jackson's dead."


	6. Night 6 - Priya

**Thank you Aleese333 and SharkLordX for reviewing! SharkLordX may have hit the nail on the head for the contents of this chapter...**

* * *

><p>Eve sighed as the phone rang. She took a deep breath to steel herself before answering, not even bothering with preamble.<p>

"Look Jaxon, we're sorry but-"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" A female voice cut her off.

Eve straightened up in surprise before clearing her throat. "Apologies. I was... Expecting a different caller. This is Freddy Fazbear's, how can I help you? And come to think about it, how did you get this number?"

"Never mind that. I would like to apply for the job of the night guard please."

Eve was silent for a moment. "Do you know a man named Jaxon Norid?"

"Not as far as I remember."

"Do you understand the basic principles of no stealing, tampering with anything or taking pictures of behind the scenes?"

"Do you understand that if I witness illegal or suspicious activity I have every right to reveal it to the appropriate authorities?" The girl countered.

"What's your name?"

"Priya."

"Last name?"

"Idila."

Eve tapped her chin for a moment, considering whether she should take another night guard and save civilians, or risk the entire company being sued and likely taken to court. Priya certainly didn't seem like an amateur, but she didn't sound like she would survive the night either. It was growing near the end of the week, the animatronics would be brutal.

"You're hired."

"Thank you very much."

Eve was about to give her more details of what was expected from her, but the girl had already hung up.

* * *

><p>The journalist hummed quietly to herself as she placed the phone back on its charging station, and picked up a green back pack. Priya shrugged it onto her shoulder and quickly glanced around the apartment.<p>

After giving it some consideration she picked up her laptop as well as a pen lying on her desk, and quickly took off the backpack to stuff that in. In order for it to fit, she took out one notebook as well as a lead pencil.

Gripping the book in hand, she put the bag back on and walked out the door.

At 9pm, children started filing out of the pizzeria, leaving one teenager sitting on a bench with a hand held camera on her lap. She was scrutinising some footage, and jotting down some notes.

A manager approached her, about to ask her to leave, but she calmly stood up and interrupted him.

"Hello, I'm the night guard. Sorry, I was just watching a video from high school. Its from a birthday party here. I wanted to relax before starting the shift. I'll go to my station now,"

The man looked a little confused at the sudden explanation, but nodded and walked out the door, followed by several chefs.

After standing, smiling and waving at the employees, she quickly reopened her notebook and flipped to a page in the back.

In front of her was a neatly printed checklist, with several items checked off.

"Okay Priya, 9:10, you've got three hours. You can do this." After the impromptu pep talk she started reading the list aloud.

"Step One: Research. Check.

Step Two: Apply for job. Check.

Step Three: Arrive early and compare notes. Check."

"So we're on step four. Set up appropriate equipment. Got it."

She stopped talking to herself and started walking to where her office was. After arriving, she set her computer up next to the one provided, and plugged in a small cord, which she also connected to her camera.

She then stood up, being careful not to turn on the provided computer, and went to inspect the back stage, holding her camera firmly.

She swiftly arrived at the storage room, and carefully walked up to the animatronics.

She started with Freddy. She grabbed a small napkin out of her left pocket and cleaned off the dried blood, and once it was suitably clean, attached a small red dot to its nose.

She then repeated the process with Chica and Bonny. After feeling satisfied with her work, she walked out the door and turned left through the corridor.

After a few moments of no noise but leather shoes hitting the tiled floor, she arrived in a play ground like room with a playground on the right. At the back was a sweeping purple curtain that took up the entire of the room.

After taking a few deep breaths, she parted the curtains and was greeted with a slumped red robot positioned in the corner of the room. It reminded her of a doll, and the thought of her childhood phobia sent shivers down her spine.

She gulped before cleaning the blood of the hook, and wiping the face clean. She then finally got out one more red dot and stuck it to the fox's snout.

Finally giving in to a sigh of relief, she broke into a run until she was safely back in the room.

"Okay... Okay..." She flipped open her notebook once more.

"Step Five. Blood samples and trackers. Check."

"Step six. Save all collected material."

She quickly grabbed the napkins and stuffed them in a plastic bag, and woke up her laptop. A lay out of the building appeared, accompanied by four flashing dots. She then booted up the building's computer and set the camera onto the storage room. Finally, she got out her camera and set it onto the screen showing the storage room, and activated the screen recorder for her own.

She checked the time. 10:00pm.

"Two hours to spare, hell yeah!" She laughed at the unintentional rhyme. "Now I've just- oh wait."

She grabbed out a phone from the front pocket of her bag, before taking pictures of all three screens in front of her (counting the camera.)

She texted the pictures to a long number that she hadn't saved as a name, along with the message: 'Let the games begin.'

"Okay, NOW I can work on that assignment." She pulled out another exercise book and started writing.

* * *

><p>12:00<p>

Night Five

Night Guard: Priya

"In conclusion..." The dark haired girl stopped and looked around as she heard a beeping sound.

She quickly grabbed her phone and read the awaiting message.

"Its twelve a clock your time. Be careful and save the evidence."

She smiled at the message before turning on her phone and starting a recording.

"Okay, so its twelve AM and I likely won't last long. If you're watching this, I'm almost certainly dead. But so are many other people and I refuse to let them die in vain. Watch all of this video, and hopefully you can piece together the story like I did and continue the fight. I-" she was interrupted by a thud at the doors she had shut a while ago. "I've got to be quick, but please remember this is real. I'm now attaching a tracker to myself, so you can track my progress. Bye."

She sent the video in reply to the text before quickly checking the position of the animals.

"Ugh, Freddy go away!" She shouted, before changing the camera to Foxy.

"Are you seriously running already?" She sighed.

Quickly checking her power, (90%) she went to go release the right door.

She then ran back over to the tracking screen. Starting another video, she spoke loudly so the camera would pick her up.

"The purple dot is Bonny. The reason he keeps appearing and disappearing is because he can teleport. I am dead serious. The red dot is Foxy. When he runs down the hall way, its three times the speed of Usain Bolt. They are both armed with razor sharp teeth, claws, and Foxy has a metal hook. These are the things this company has been trying to cover up."

THUD.

"Right now Foxy is draining my power. Once I run out of power, Freddy - that's the brown dot - will kill me. Just as they have killed Zoe, Brock, Lachlan and Jackson. Do those names sound familiar?"

She ran off to the left and slammed on the door with her fist, screaming as she did. "Screw off Foxy!"

"Right now my friend and I are creating simulations based on my research on how all the people in the news died. These will be released to the public at the same time as this video. Now if you excuse me, I need to go fight for my life."

She turned away from the screen, shooting another glare at the on screen Foxy who had retreated back to the curtained room. Quickly, she grabbed a couple of thick books she had brought, and ran over to the door. Steeling herself, she opened the door and unleashed a cry of rage, smashing the purple rabbit who had taken Foxy's place over the head viciously.

"Get - the - hell - away - from - me." She finally kicked the robot in the stomach before slamming the door in its face again.

"And now, if you'll turn your attention to the security cameras," she flicked through the rooms before landing on Chica.

"You can see that this animatronic has also been attacked, but not by me. Its eyes socket and centre of the head have been smashed by this fan." She paused to move said mangled fan in front of the camera before removing it again.

"Judging by the lack of rust on this- excuse me."

This time she ran to the right, tightly gripping the fan, and slammed Chica over the head with the device, growling in response to the shrieking noise it made.

"Go away!" She shouted, accidentally pressing the lights button and narrowly missed losing an arm by slamming the door button just in time.

"Phew! As I was saying, judging by the lack of rust on this wound, it would have been inflicted recently. Assuming that Riley - yes, the resident crazy man -

was being attacked at the time, Jackson was the one who inflicted this wound. I salute you sir."

She paused talking to check on Foxy again, checking the time and power while she went. Luckily he was only just poking his head out again, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Its currently 1 AM and I have 50% power. I have no delusions about surviving."

She then ran off again, this time with a make shift mallet (consisting of half a baseball bat and a frying pan) in hand, and smacked Freddy upside the head, rejoicing in the solid thunk she heard as its metal jaw gave slightly.

"God damn Freddy." She panted, sitting back down in the chair. "So, these are the things you are keeping alive by your delusions that they have rights. But for once, society is right. They are alive. Do you wanna know just how alive they are? I will experiment on Foxy. She should be running in three... Two... One..."

Exactly on time, a shuddering thud came from the left door.

"I will use this stick that I brought with me." She paused and laughed for a moment. "Here's a weapon I prepared earlier. Just a moment."

Priya stood up and quickly dashed to the left, slammed the left door and stabbed her neatly in the gap between her neck and shoulder metal slabs.

Foxy - who was poised to bite her face off - froze in surprise, which was enough time for her to withdraw the weapon and slam the door again.

She angled the stick so it was focused in the view of the camera.

"See this? Blood. There WAS a living creature in these suits, but it sure as hell isn't alive anymore. I dug around, and I found-"

SLAM. THUD. CRASH.

Priya swore loudly, looking at the power. 20% at 2 am. She looked at the other monitor. All of the animatronics were at her door, with Chica being the only one on the right.

Running to the right, she gripped the sort-of-mallet and opened the right door. As Chica started leaning forward with her mouth wide open, she swung the weapon down hard on her left wing, starting in suprise when the whole thing gave. With a deafening screech, the tip of the wing came loose, along with the razor sharp claws underneath. As the robot howled in rage, Priya quickly bent down to pick up the appendage before scuttling backwards, closing the door again.

She stood in shocked silence for a few moments before the deafening cacophony from her left door brought back to the present. She set the clawed wing down on the desk, right in the middle of the viewpoint of the camera.

"I don't have much time before I'm going to try and run for it. Remember, 1987. Five children went missing. Five animatronics - yes, there are five - gone crazy. And for the love of god, check under the suits."

She tapped a couple of buttons, and sent all of the information, excluding the blood samples, to the number that had texted her before. She sent one final message after that. It simply read, 'Wish me luck.'

After attempting and failing to calm herself down, she grabbed her nearly-mallet - which seemed to be the most effective weapon - and checked the dotted monitor one last time. Hallelujah, Chica was in the kitchen. If she was fast, she could get out.

Checking once more for her keys, which were securely in her pocket, before breaking into a run. She slammed the door button, barely missed the top of the iron door as it slid open and disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Find out what happened to her next chapter... Mwahahaha.<strong>


End file.
